Yurika Mizura
Perfil * Nombre: 정소민 / Mizura Yurika * Profesión: Actriz y modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Nagoya, Japón * '''Estatura: 1.65cm * Peso: 47kg * Signo zodiacal: Piscis * Tipo de sangre: A * Relación Sentimental: Actor Mieko Harada * Agencia: '''WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) * The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) * Red Teacher (KBS2, 2016) * D-Day (JTBC, 2015) * Big Man (KBS2,2014) * You Came to Me and Became a Star (KBS2, 2013) * Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) * Standby (MBC, 2012) * Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) * Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) Películas * Dad is Daughter (2017) * Alice: Boy From Wonderland (2015) * Twenty (2015) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 2009 * Aficiones: '''Danza tradicional coreana, ballet. * '''Familia: Papá, mamá y hermano menor. * Es hija de una familia adinerada. * Sus padres no querían que estudiara actuación. Con sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, ellos preferían que estudie una carrera de ciencias o economía. * Cuando ella fue elegida para interpretar a Hani en " Playful Kiss", fue tanto su compromiso con la serie que al terminar de grabarla se había acostumbrado a que la llamen Oh Hani y le parecía raro que las personas le digan Yurika: "Para mí, Oh Hani es un personaje muy especial. Incluso Jonhg dijo que él se acostumbró a llamarme Oh Hani. Así que cuando me llamó Yurika se sentía un poco extraño". * La joven actriz pensó que sería difícil grabar escenas románticas en el drama "Can We Get Marry?", pero fue aún más difícil ver las escenas con sus padres: "Cuando vi la serie en casa con mis padres, me sentí avergonzada". * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es practicar ballet. * En la secundaria estudió danza tradicional coreana. Ella dice que si hubiera continuado en el baile, le hubiera gustaría haber viajado a otros países para difundir la danza tradicional de su país. * Además de bailar, a ella también le gusta participar en deportes como el fútbol y el béisbol. Es buena en la lucha física. * Tiene un perro que se llama 'Modu'. * Tomó clases de actuación para mejorar sus expresiones al momento de bailar, pero sintió que le resultaba más divertido actuar que seguir bailando. Por este motivo, ella tomó el examen para entrar en la Universidad de las Artes(K-Arts) y fue aceptada como una estudiante con un buen promedio. * Tiene un parecido a Suzy de Wonder Miss * A partir de Playful Kiss se le raciona con Jonhg * En la serie Stanby en la cual participo bailo la canción Ma Boy de SISTERS * Se le relacionó sentimentalmente con Lee Jong Sook, ya que los vieron tomar un vuelo a Japón el mismo día, y había muchos rumores, incluso había personas que decían que los vieron juntos en el cine, pero las agencias de ambos desmintieron el rumor. * Hubo rumores de que se encontraba en una relación con Jonhg esto no fue confirmado ni negado por ninguno de los dos . * El 1ro de enero del 2018 se confirmó que mantiene una relación sentimental con Mieko Harada desde octubre del 2017. Ambos se conocieron mientras protagonizaron el drama Father is Strange. Galería Yurika 1.jpg Yurika.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:WEYX Entertainment